People's Hero
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Alexis and Marrine with give honor to their friend by giving him a gift on his birthday.


Title: People's Hero

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the war ceased after a treaty was formed when a novice hero has entered their level of ranks and with the help of his lover, aid or mage they had created a miracle which resulted to the union of Marrine and Alexis, the poor man was not happy that Marrine surrendered her pearl however Alexis loved her dearly and could not blame her if she wanted to win the war.

With Theo's persistence and peace propaganda about the lives of people being taken by war and the greed of the lords towards power, he over thrown those greedy lords and instead of conquering and forcing them to pledge to his alliance, he persuaded them and gave their loyal pact and wanted the best to their land and people.

"Marrine saw how he loved his people in Sistina and strived to liberate them with only his trusted people with him and how he made a name for himself and when he made his return he got some unexpected help and a good kind of shock seeing Villar alive yet recovering.

Meeting his old travelling odd companion who found Villar after Marrine's soldiers cleared the burning castle, the man young man helped the lord and his Aid who somehow survived.

Presently Villar is talking with his cousin and her husband in his while Theo has gone tending some things back in Sistina and taking his time getting to know them better with Siluca joining in as she finds it fun to do things his way when it comes socializing with people.

While the lords are talking, "OOOOH CRAAAAAP!" a young man in short under cut hair with his top hair neatly brushed side ways wearing a simple brown pants tucked in his mid high riding boots with spurs a plain tunic covered with a suit vest with shoulder holster, sporting his gold carved flintlock pistol.

"What are you panicking my friend?" Villar inquired after taking a sip on his tea.

"Wait… I forgot…" Villar and the couple sweat dropped and mused at the short memory guy.

"You were talking about your old friend's birthdate" another figure came in and sighed.

"Thanks Ruzzel" he thanked him.

"For the last time, Nikolas it's Juzel…"

"Whatever Michael…" with that Nikolas sprinted out again and Juzel had to take his seat beside Villar with a sigh.

"How come he gets your names right and not mine?" he asked and the three shook their head until it sunk in to Theo's best friend's mind that Theo would be celebrating his birthdate soon and they are doing nothing.

"I owe Theo everything and here I am doing nothing" Alexis sighed, Marrine comforted him by rubbing his back and leaning her chin to his shoulder.

"Or we can give him a banquet with all the good things he has done for everyone." Marrine suggested.

"He will not be honored as the people's hero without a banquet on his day?" Villar agreed.

"You're right! But how are we going to give him one when he's not around?" This time Alexis looked at them, Marrine started to think and sat in her thinking pose while Villar leaned in on his seat when Juzel.

"Why not create a falls alarm to Sistina and prepare everything in the castle while he's out, I bet our good friend Nikolas would love to have some trouble making for him?" Juzel suggested.

"You are a sadist" laughed Villar in amusement.

"It will work…" said Marrine.

"I feel sorry for Theo already" Alexis sighed.

With all preparations for their ship to sail together with the other lords loyal to Theo after his bravery and honesty with his code of being a lord they decided to join and help in.

Nikolas headed out first with his own ship and crew, the Marine who helped and gathered extra army from a monarch friend who is willing to help him. Sending fleet of ships leaded with vicious trained armies with the king's champion on board there was no way they would be defeated, explaining that it was their friend Theo who is in need of reinforcements to win peace in his land.

Nikolas smiled looking at his office table full of his sketch framed to his self-carved wooden frames, looking to one is a portrait sketch of Theo and Siluca, he smiled knowing he has found another people he can call his family and he could trust, he sighed and still though of a great gift he wanted to give Theo.

Finally docking in Sistina, he already conspired with some of his friends by the docks to keep their presence quiet for a surprise for their young lord.

"So wild goose case for Theo?" asked Alexis after getting out the ship with his wife.

"I kind of oppose it… I mean it is his day and I don't want to ruin it for him so I got other plans, tomorrow is his birth celebration and I sent my falcon Akaztan to Siluca to give the message to take Thoe for a picnic in some flowery land or whatever as long as it's hell fuck far away from his place"

"Can you lessen the swearing?" complained by Marrine.

"I'm a sailor…" he looked at her and walked away, Villar only chuckled and patted his cousin's shoulder, Margaret assisted him while he's still weak from the sword injury.

"I liked Niko's idea" said by Alexis in amusement and held Marrine's hand as they enter the carriage off to the town's inn where they will stay the night and keep thing silent for their surprise, Villar however has another idea wanting to jest Theo of what the young man did to him a week ago before leaving for Sistina.

Villar started to tell his men to start sending rumors about a fest for Theo and would throw a town's celebration for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, when Irvin the chamberlain of Siluca arrived at the inn to get the young lords and their entourage telling them that the couple already left and gone up to some wherever hills they decided to hike and have their picnic, Alexis was surprised to know that Theo prepared the food in their basket to eat, he's surprised to know that the young lord can cook.

Marrine and the ladies are the ones in charge of the decorations while funny how the older lords decided to get drunk having to have a wine tasting, Villar and Alexis busied themselves in preparation of the music and guest list together with Juzel who pulled the city folks to start the celebration, the place turned to a festival after the mages created some colorful streamers hanged on the roofs crossing the streets.

With everything is going along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Theo and Siluca enjoyed their day sitting under a shaded tree with the wide blanket covering them from the grass, food laid out and presently making out, Theo wearing nothing but his tunic, and pants, his boots discarded by the rock, Siluca found that his not wearing his choker anymore and asked.

"I'm now a free man… I should've talked it off a long time ago" and Siluca understood it wasn't a chocker but a collar, "You freed me…" he said and started to nip her lips again which she returned.

"Happy birthday " she giggled and pulled him with her, they lay on the cloth and started to kiss touching every inch they could possibly reach.

"This is the best one yet" he sighed; "With you in it" he rested his nose on the crook of her neck and held her tight.

"You know… my father is not yet fond of you after you pulled off that kissing scene to anger Marrine" she giggled.

"Then I need to prove more to him since you'll be my wife soon" he chuckled and held her close to his chest as they snuggle under the tree. It reminded him with something after what he said, he pulled out something from his pocket and pulled out a small beautiful black box, he sat up confusing Siluca and he pulled her to sit.

He then kneeled and opened the box to show the same design as a Grosvenor ring box with a beautiful gold slim plate being surrounded with small diamonds and tops it with the biggest one on top, "Siluca Meletes, will you take my last name, my heart and my soul as your other half forever, will you be the mother of our children? And will you marry me?" after that she covered her mouth with her hand, with tears in her eyes and nodded speechless.

"YES!" with that she tackled him and started to cover him with kisses, he fitted the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"Your father better get used to me since he'll be seeing a lot of me" he chuckled and pulled her again. One it was getting dark, she knows it was time and told Theo that they should head back.

They started to pack up and held each other's hands, Theo wondered if the falcon he's seeing is owned by either Arslan or Nikolas but he even wondered what the bird was doing in his country.

Walking through the city everyone is celebrating and throwing confetti, to his surprise someone placed some glower garland on him and greeted him on his birthday, Siluca giggled when a little girl placed a matching flower crown on her head, she gave a cute smile to the people who learned to love her beside her now fiancé.

Looking at the castle it was illuminating and decorated, heading in they were greeted with the married couple and Villar with his own lover Margaret.

"Surprise?" giggled Siluca and told him that it was Marrine and Alexis' idea and she knew because of Niko's falcon sending a letter to her, "But you know what he surprised me instead" and Siluca showed Marrine her ring and she gasped, Margaret pulled her hand and gave a closer look at the expensive ring.

The men pulled Theo to change while Siluca was dressed by the ladies, Theo who's done dressing, wearing his new ball formals, an all-white formals, white tunic covered by white waistcoat tucked his red ascot neatly and covered by a black high collar plain coat with gold lining, Siluca matching his color with her more mature evening dress a deep V-line backless lace top with the silky skirt going down the floor.

Being announced by Alexis greeting him for his day, taking off his other glove to reveal his own golden ring matching Siluca's both walked down the hall meeting Marrine and Villar giving them both a hug and congratulations to their recent engagement.

Everyone enjoyed the evening and Theo talked with the lords he is friends with, Nikolas then approached him with a small hatching falcon in his palm, "Arslan wanted you to have Azrael's first hatchling" he chuckled handing him the small bird and a leather armband with golden buckle with Theo's banner, "I made it myself… I know you've always wanted your own falcon after the three of us traveled together" he chuckled again, sporting his plain tunic with high collar waistcoat and white ascot tie covered with a high collar colonial galleon coat, matching trousers tucked in his riding boots.

"I guess the tree of us has one of each?" Theo replied, "Thank you brother…" everyone can see their brotherly affection to each other.

"Try and fit it?" Theo removed his jacket and folded up his sleeves and fitted it, "It's perfect!" he said happily and kept moving his hand to see if it restricts his arm movement.

"Name your hatching, brother?" asked Nikolas.

"You named yours Akaztan after your birthplace right? I think I shall name mine Sistina" he mused petting the tiny falcon in his palms, Siluca cooed at the tiny winked creature and petted it.

When the evening gone deeper, Theo and Siluca excused themselves as they retire to their now shared room, "I bet they'll have a child first before you two" Nikolas looked at the married couple who blushed, Villar burst out laughing with the other lords with the young captain's straightforwardness, "Who wants to bet?"

"I'll have you know my relationship is not a gambling thing" said Marrine showing her dislike to the young captain.

"Shh… your popping veins again" he teased and Alexis tried to stop him but failed.

* * *

EXTRA: Men at Work

The next day, Villar and Alexis woke up fors and got prepared, heading down to request some meals since their attendants are still asleep after the evening's celebration, they heard someone already making food in the huge kitchen only to find Theo busying himself with dishes, frying, sautéing, toasting preparing a massive amount of food, sporting his sleeves neatly folded up his elbow, tunic shirt tucked in his pants with his boots, the two were startled when Niko yawned and greeted Theo, the man is still in his pajamas with his giant reading glasses and doesn't even gives a bat what he is wearing, "Morning, mate" he yawned again, "You're an early riser today, aye?" he tasted one of the crispy pork belly thinly sliced.

"I love you as a brother but that's not for you" chuckled Theo taking the piece and putting it back to the plate, "That's for Siluca" he mused as the man pouts at him.

"Is there still left overs? I want to make me a sandwich" he asked.

"Plenty, go get yourself a slice" said Theo and placed the food back to the table and made himself one, noticing the presence of the two other men, he urged them to join.

"We can't cook…" they sighed after Theo told them the traditions they do in Sistina where the men who proposed to their interest shall always serenade them, make them food and practically treat them as queen for them to ensure that the women would not turn their words back for marriage.

"That ain't a problem, you see I can teach you guys like I taught this bastard" pointing at Theo.

They started with a simple dish such as an egg where they need to make scrambled one for breakfast and frying up some thin slice of pork belly to match, toast some bread and gave their loved one some freshly squeezed orange, Theo mused at the two trying their best on making some food, with their coats and gloves off, sleeves rolled up and sported an apron they started to learn some basic cooking with Niko and Theo, finally when they are done and had so much time left since they woke up early and the ladies are still dozing off, they joined Niko with his giant sandwich.

"You're a man, go bite on it, take a huge bite with everything!" he demanded while Theo on the other hand started to bite his own piece like he is not a lord with table manners. Villar and Alexis did as they were told and took a huge bite to the juicy meaty sandwich created by Niko, Theo had his second helping and poured in some juice they made earlier.

On cue Juzel with the ladies entered and they started at the boys like they saw savages devouring meat, Alexis' cheeks were smeared by the meat juices and Villar tried to hide his messy puffy face, Theo with equally messy cheeks still chewing, the table full of food placed on tray.

"What are you doing?" Juzel squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Eating like men, don't tell me you eat like a little girl with fork and pinky up?" taunted by Theo to him and the three mused, Siluca had to bite her lower lip and pointed at the tray facing Theo, "It's yours" he chuckled and pulled her to sit on his lap and she happily munched the mushroom with some scrambled egg and sausage.

"Give me that!" said by Juzel and joined them biting the sandwich savagely.

"Easy, the dead mean aint running anymore, mate…" with that Theo and the boys laughed at Niko's teasing, Margaret pouted at the food made by Villar, he just laughed.

"It's yours" with that she sat beside him and took the fork and started munching, she then looked a little startled when she pulled out a piece of egg shell, Theo and Niko wheezed.

"I'm scared" said Marrine looking at the decent looking dish made by Alexis yet she took a bite and it turns out she did not find any offending piece and happily ate the food.

Meanwhile, the kitchen staff were shy to go in the kitchen full of couple minus Juzel who's being offended by Nikolas.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Arslan is from the anime called The Heroic Legend of Arslan with his Falcon Azrael.


End file.
